Destinos perdidos, palabras vacías
by NinjaNat
Summary: CCSxHP Sucesos impensables, aprendizajes forzados, alianzas inesperadas y lazos rotos. Una lucha que comenzó en occidente y por males del destino incluyó a oriente. Pero, las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable. ¿Qué pasará entonces?.


A todos, por tercera vez, ¡HOLA!

He experimentado varios problemas, y me han mantenido alejada del FanFiction, por eh, mucho tiempo. Ahora vuelvo, desde ahora quiero advertirles que la historia no es la misma, conserva en sus bases el mismo argumento, pero el estilo de escritura, la trama principal (la forma como esta abordada) entre otras cosas van a ver que habrán cambiado mucho. Como pudieron ver, también le cambié el nombre. Esta historia antes iba por "Sakura y sus Aventuras en Hogwarts" al comenzar a re-escribirla me di cuenta que era un título demasiado animado para una trama que será algo –mucho- más seria.

Nuevamente les presento mis disculpas por todo lo que pasó, por dejar mis fics tirados y apenas retomarlos, pero planeo hacerlo ahora. Ahora me encuentro en la universidad en el último semestre, trabajando, y entre eso y los entrenamientos no me queda mucho tiempo, pero les pido paciencia, esta vez soy más responsable, tengo capítulos adelantados y la trama organizada, y también mucho más comprometida con mis cosas, entre ellas los Fanfics que tengo.

A continuación el primer capítulo. Gracias, MIL GRACIAS, por darme la oportunidad y leerlo. Espero lo disfruten.

_Algunas aclaraciones: Obviamente, ni Sakura, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, eso todos lo saben -.-._

_Segundo, esta historia se ubicará en el 7mo libro de J.K. Rowling, con algunas modificaciones, es un AU (Alternate Universe, Universo Alternativo). Entre muchas otras cosas, Draco Malfoy no mató, ni intento matar a Dumbledore, el ataque de los mortífagos y su participación en él será explicado más adelante; por lo tanto Dumbledore NO está muerto, también, la ubicación y destrucción de los Horrocruxes la modificaré para fines de la historia. Alguna pregunta o confusión por favor ¡cuéntenme y con gusto se las resolveré! =)_

CAPÍTULO I

"**Las Cartas**"

**¿Qué** mejor lugar para descansar, para disiparse un tiempo del mundo en el que vivimos, que la naturaleza en sí? Pensamiento fielmente seguido por la joven mujer sentada en la parte más alta de uno de los más antiguos árboles de cerezo de la Preparatoria de Tomoeda, lugar para descansar, distraerse y alejarse del bullicio y la gran actividad que envolvía su preparatoria. Sus ojos cerrados y una posición totalmente relajada, el viento jugaba con los largos cabellos castaños, un ambiente de paz total rodeaba aquel lugar… nada mejor para descansar…

-"¡KINOMOTO SAKURA!" - …Hasta que tu prima decide encontrarte – "¡Queda en tu conciencia si bajas por mi o subo por ti, pero te necesito AHORA!"

-"Y así es como el descanso llegó a su fin"– Murmuró la joven saltando de la rama donde se encontraba. Cayó con gracia en posición de reverencia, evitando mirar a su prima al rostro – "Tomoyo-chan, que bueno verte por este lugar"– Sonrió la castaña levantando su rostro, y encontrándose con unos ojos amatistas un tanto exasperados

-"Sabes que llevo buscándote por un buen tiempo, mi aura te lo debe haber dicho" – Exclamó la joven mirando reprobadoramente a la castaña.

Los ojos verdes mostraron una chispa de diversión, mientras una sonrisa burlona adornaba las facciones de la joven – "Discúlpame, estaba en mi momento _Zen_ del día"

- "Bah, momento del día que ya pasó para ti, aún vivimos juntas _Sakurita_ conozco tus horarios"

La risa de la joven Sakura resonó por el patio, mientras se sentaba observando la joven amatista – "Es inútil tratar de engañarte, no sé para que lo intento. Dime Tomoyo, ¿Para qué te soy útil?"

-"Saliste muy temprano esta mañana, no tuviste oportunidad de ver el espectáculo del día"** – **Sonrió ante la mirada inquisitiva de la oji-verde – "Kero discutiendo acaloradamente con una lechuza mensajera, ¡De lo más divertido de ver!"

-"No que te lo discuta Tomoyo, pero ¿qué hacía una lechuza mensajera en casa discutiendo con Kero?"

-"Discutió Kero, no la lechuza, tenía mucha clase para ello" –Más risas salieron de Sakura ante el comentario, Tomoyo sacó 2 sobres de su mochila, pasando uno a Sakura sonrió – "Esto era lo que traía"

-"Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, ¡Vaya! Quien habría pensado que nos contactarían justo ahora"** – **Sakura observaba la carta rápidamente – "Supongo que ya contactaste a Eriol"

-"Claro que si, dice que su casa en Londres está abierta por si queremos, eh… acostumbrarnos a la atmósfera inglesa antes de ingresar a la escuela, eso es si decidimos hacerlo claro está" – La peli-negra sonrió sentándose al lado de su prima – "Es una gran decisión, después de todo si vamos de alguna forma u otra tendremos que reencontrarnos con antiguas caras, e inmiscuirnos en problemas que no son nuestros del todo"

-"Algunas caras serán bienvenidas, ¿o no deseas ver a tu querido Eriol antes de lo esperado?" – Tomoyo se sonrojó pero sonrió ampliamente – "Eso pensé, y con las demás, algún día tendremos que enfrentarlas. Además, los problemas no son nuestros del todo, pero podrían llegar a serlo si no intervenimos"

-"¿Y los problemas de oriente Sakura?"

-"¿Por qué debo estar luchando al lado de ellos, si cuando yo les necesité ellos no lucharon a mi lado?" – Sakura lució una mirada fría – "Ellos pueden manejarlo todo, como tan claramente lo expresaron alguna vez. Yo tengo cuentas pendientes sólo con él. Con nadie más, y tengo el presentimiento de que él se dirige a nuestro nuevo destino"

Su prima le miró con preocupación primero, luego sus facciones se mostraron determinadas – "Sabes que estuve contigo desde el principio, y lo haré hasta el final, ¿Quién necesita a oriente cuando nosotros formamos una nueva alianza a occidente?"

-"Aún no hay alianza, no lo olvides, dudo siquiera que muchos conozcan nuestra existencia, aún así, hay muchas cuentas que saldar y Hogwarts es el lugar preciso para hacerlo"

La amatista suspiró pesadamente – "Occidente nuestro nuevo destino será entonces, bueno, ¿nunca te he dicho que amo el clima Inglés?"

- "He escuchado que amas un inglés, ¿Eso cuenta también?"

-"¡Sakura!" – Exclamó sonrojada nuevamente la chica –"¿Está decidido entonces?"

-"Si no tienes inconvenientes, lo está. Nos dirigiremos al gran castillo de Hogwarts este año." – La castaña se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a la amatista – "Será mejor que le des las buenas nuevas a tu hombre. ¿Te molesta arreglar los viajes?, por favor incluye a Yue, y supongo que a Touya, mientras tanto yo iré a hablar con el director.

Tomoyo hizo un saludo militar – "¡Señora, si señora!" – Ante la mirada de reproche de su prima rió con ganas – "No te tomas nada con humor _Sakurita_ ¡es hora de animarse un poco! Es una buena noticia"

-"Esperemos que lo sea Tomoyo, esperemos que lo sea" – Susurró emprendiendo camino de vuelta al edificio principal de su instituto. Tomoyo la miró con tristeza contenida

-"Mi Sakura, cómo desearía que pudieras volver a ser la chica alegre que todos amaban tanto" – Suspiró – "Aunque tal vez aún haya esperanza, después de todo, eso es lo único que no debemos perder" – Sonrió tomando sus cosas y encaminándose a la salida del instituto – "Aún estamos de pie, que es lo importante, y nada nos va a derrumbar, ni siquiera los fantasmas que hemos de enfrentar en el lugar"

* * *

**- "Estoy** en casa" – Dijo Kinomoto Sakura entrando en su hogar – "Touya, necesito hablarte"

-"¡Estamos en la cocina!" – Exclamó una voz más gentil, que Sakura pudo reconocer como la voz de la forma falsa de su guardián de la luna, Yue. Un chico delgado, de apariencia muy afable, cabello rubio cenizo y ojos rojizos

-"¿Aún no llega Tomoyo?"

- "Muy buenas tardes Sakura, Tomoyo llegó hace un rato ya, se encuentra en su habitación. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

-"Yuki, muchas gracias, me alegra que estés en casa tan temprano. Así puedo hablarles a ambos juntos" – Sonrió la castaña sentándose en un rincón de la cocina. Su hermano mayor, joven fornido, de apariencia y presencia fuerte, cabello y ojos castaños oscuros le dio un saludo rápido y siguió concentrado en la comida – "Mi hermano se está tomando muy a pecho sus clases de gastronomía"

El joven de cabello cenizo rió palmeando la espalda del hermano de Sakura – "Hicimos una pequeña apuesta, y sabes cómo es él con eso. Cuéntanos pequeña, ¿qué sucede?"

-"Aproximadamente en una semana, estaremos viajando hacia Inglaterra, Londres específicamente"

-"¿¡Qué!?. ¡Ouch, maldita sea Sakura!"

-"Oye, no me culpes a mí por tus fallas como chef"

-"¿Para qué demonios tenemos que ir a Inglaterra, monstruo?"

-"¡No me llames monstruo Touya!" – Exclamó la castaña frunciendo el ceño – "Para tu información, Tomoyo, Eriol y yo entraremos a la escuela de Hogwarts, como alumnos de intercambio de 7º curso"

-"¿Hogwarts…?" – Repitió el mayor de los Kinomoto – "¿No es allí de donde?"

-"Sí, lo es" – Cortó la joven de ojos esmeralda – "Además recuerda que las últimas pistas de seguimiento de él, nos han llevado a occidente. Es una buena oportunidad para investigar de primera mano y para medir la competencia"

-"No irás sola"

-"Claro que no _hermanito_, iré con Tomoyo, y Eriol, Kerberos estará presente también. Además dudo que Hiraguizawa guste de tener sus guardianes lejos mientras está en época académica" – La maestra de cartas sonrió pícaramente – "Ustedes se quedarán en la casa de Eriol mientras nosotros estamos en Hogwarts, obviamente estableceremos canales de comunicación diarios, y son libres de aparecer cuando necesitemos ayuda, pero si no la necesitamos, Touya por favor abstente de aparecer en la Escuela, dudo que necesiten más alumnos muertos"

El mayor de los Kinomoto frunció el ceño pensativo –"No me gusta la idea de dejarte sola con ellos rondando"

-"¡Vamos Touya! Hemos luchado juntos por casi 5 años ya, confías ciegamente en mis habilidades en batalla, ¿qué las hará diferentes ahora?"

-"Ellos"

La castaña frunció el ceño y borró su sonrisa – "Soy una persona muy distinta a lo que fui en ese tiempo hermano, y lo sabes mejor que yo. Quiero que me acompañes, porque sé que necesitaré de ti y porque tú tienes cuentas pendientes con ellos también. Pero no estoy pidiendo tu permiso"

-"Lo sé. Te acompañaré, pero yo juzgaré cuando necesites mi ayuda o no"

-"Yue lo hará, después de todo, ¿no es ese su papel?" – Una leve sonrisa adornó de nuevo el rostro de la joven mientras observaba su guardián

-"Ese es nuestro trabajo, no dejaremos que estés en peligro Sakura, pero te dejaremos sortear tus propios problemas"

-"Eso es un buen chico, ahora si me disculpan, iré a darle la noticia a Kerberos" – Anunció la joven poniéndose de pie. –"Si se salva algo de lo que cocinas Touya quisiera probarlo, siempre he tenido curiosidad por la cocina americana"

-"¿Se salva qué?" – Repitió el castaño confundido, luego notó el humo detrás de él – "¡Oh rayos!"

* * *

**-"Todas **las investigaciones que no han sido pistas negras, nos han guiado lejos de Japón y de China. Un recorrido muy peculiar por Europa, pero un tránsito seguro hacia una sola dirección" – Tomoyo Daidouji tomó asiento en el balcón de su amplia habitación, sosteniendo un teléfono de alta tecnología, en la mesa frente a ella se encontraban regados varios papeles que leía de acuerdo a lo que su interlocutor decía – "Sakura dice que tiene un _presentimiento_ de que él se dirige hacia allá. ¿Qué piensas tú?"

-"_Tal vez ha tenido premoniciones pero no quiere preocuparnos, sabes que tan difícil fue la última vez que las compartió"_

-"Tal vez" – Concedió la amatista tomando un nuevo papel – "La comunidad de brujos tiene muchos problemas crecientes, me parece prudente que tengamos distancia de ellos mientras podamos hacerlo"

_-"Será difícil Tommy, necesitamos investigar, y los Kinomoto van tras la sangre de un inglés. Pienso que debemos preocuparnos primero por cual misión vamos a cumplir"_

-"Sabes que si lo hubieras planteado antes de los últimos entrenamientos, la respuesta sería muy obvia, sin embargo ahora creo que están mucho más centrados y la amenaza principal es la que debe ser destruida, de las cosas personales, se encargarán cuando el tiempo sea necesario"

_-"Bien, algo menos de que preocuparnos. Li tiene contactos establecidos, su casa nos es de mucha ayuda a la hora de recolectar información, pero el nuevo jefe de alumnos está haciendo la vida especialmente imposible a Li y compañía. Y eso será uno de los principales problemas al llegar"_

-"Ugh, quisiera un día normal antes de que todo esto empiece. Desde ahora siento que no tendremos un minuto de descanso"

_-"No exageres Tommy, podremos descansar mucho, sólo que no tanto como podemos hacerlo ahora" – _Ante el gruñido de la joven Daidouji su interlocutor respondió – _"Está bien, sé que no tenemos mucho descanso ahora con la caza y las investigaciones, pero todo estará bien. Ya lo verás"_

-"No es justo comprarme con las frases de Sakura, Eriol"

El chico rió – _"Sólo con mi voz lo hago mi querida Tommy"_

-"Olvido que a veces la modestia no es una de tus cualidades"

_-"Soy realista"_

-"Uh-huh, y yo soy una carta"

-_"Relájate Tommy, que aún no es lugar para preocuparnos. Ocúpate de los trámites y de empacar lo necesario. Que en una semana estaremos dando un lindo recorrido por Londres"_

-"¿Qué no es en una semana el encuentro con occidente para asentar hechos?"

_-"Honestamente Tomoyo, sabes ser una aguafiestas cuando lo deseas"_

-"Es para que lo aprendas, mi querido realista"

* * *

**-"Clow** me habló de ella alguna vez. La visitamos brevemente, es un gran castillo, muy llamativo con mucha magia dentro de sí, muy útil si lo tienes de tu lado, es como un gran ecosistema interconectado. Es de los lugares físicos más mágicos y poderosos en los que he estado, y mira que he estado en muchos" – Un león amarillo con pequeñas alitas reflexionaba sentado en el aire mirando a su ama

-"Es un buen lugar, tal vez aprendamos unas cuantas cosas" – Dijo la joven ama del pequeño león, mientras ordenaba su ropa cerca de unas maletas en el suelo –"Son magias distintas, y no conocemos toda la extensión de la magia occidental"

-"¿Te ha enseñado Eriol algo que no supieras de sus años de estudio en ese lugar?"

-"Sólo algo de Aritmancia. Aunque evidentemente las matemáticas no son lo mío, sean mágicas o no"

-"Pero eres buena en el campo de la adivinación, tus sueños son cada vez más claros y tu entendimiento mejor, y la lectura del futuro con las cartas también tiene una precisión casi exacta"

-"A veces quisiera que no lo fuera tanto" – Murmuró Sakura con pesadez –"Me siento intrigada por la materia de Historia de la Magia, sólo conozco los sucesos más recientes de la magia occidental, tú sabes todo eso del señor oscuro y esas estupideces, pero no sé nada más y me gustaría bastante hacerlo. Además herbología y pociones, ¡Cuantos ingredientes nuevos que aprender y añadir a nuestras propias recetas!"

-"Si, será una experiencia enriquecedora, además ¡Puedo probar todo tipo de nuevas comidas!" – Exclamó el peluche con ojos soñadores – "Nuevos postres, manjares, golosinas. ¡Todo Sakurita! Será excelente"

-"Quisiera no encontrarme con que las cocinas se han quedado con la mitad de los suministros de comida _Kerito_"

-"¡Me ofendes Sakura!" – Sonrió el ser – "¡No me atrevería a dejar algo sin probar si pudiera asaltar la cocina!"

-"Sabes que debes comportarte, y que hasta no aclarar las cosas con el director de esa escuela, mantendremos nuestros perfiles lo más bajo que nos sea posible, dentro de lo que cabe y suceda"

-"En eso tienes razón, ya será bastante malo llegar al último curso, cuando la escuela no lo ha hecho jamás" – El peluche sonrió siniestramente –"Apartando el hecho de que tu mi ama, eres un imán para los mocosos soñadores. Toda una nueva horda de fans"

-"Oh cállate Kero, que así no serán las cosas, y si hay algún idiota tras de mi, ya me encargaré de espantarle"

- "Pero que mala te has vuelto con tus admiradores Sakurita, antes les dabas el beneficio de soñar"

-"No hay sueños en ese campo para mi Kerberos, lo sabes" – Respondió duramente la chica Kinomoto

-"Discúlpame Sakura, no quise estar fuera de lugar"

-"Recuerda tu lugar Kero, y no tendremos por qué tener problemas" – Sakura sonrió – "No te queda bien un rostro triste Kerito. ¿Te apetece ir a probar el nuevo platillo de Touya?"

A la mención de comida el guardián se animó visiblemente –"¡Sí! Eres la mejor amita, ¡vamos a comer!

* * *

**Entre **trámites, arreglos, empaques, permisos y mil cosas más, pasó la semana de los 4 jóvenes japoneses dispuestos a viajar.

-"Recuérdame de nuevo ¿Por qué tenemos que viajar en avión para que puedan rastrearnos?" – Preguntó Kerberos visiblemente molesto desde el bolso de mano de Yukito, el joven rió jovialmente

-"Lo que te molesta es tener que pasar tantas horas viendo el interior de la mochila"

-"¡Es injusto que tú puedas pasearte por donde deseas en tu forma falsa y yo siempre tenga que ir acompañado!"

-"Peluche, tú podrías hacer lo mismo con un hechizo de invisibilidad, es tu falta de autocontrol lo que imposibilita que viajes libre" – Comentó Kinomoto Touya observando por la ventana de la limosina – "Ya llegamos al aeropuerto"

-"¡Yo soy perfectamente controlado Touya! ¡Es una simple injusticia! ¡Ese estúpido de Clow, podría andar tranquilamente como Yue presente!" – Gritó el peluche volando en la cabina. Tomoyo lo sostuvo a tiempo para que el chofer les saludara extrañado desde la puerta que acababa de abrir

-"Hemos llegado al aeropuerto señorita Daidouji, procederé a alistar el equipaje de los jóvenes"

-"Muchas gracias Kazuki" – Sonrió la peli-negra bajando a un silencioso guardián del sol – "¿Controlado Kero?"

-"Puedo darte una forma humana si lo deseas Kero, pero también traerá muchas más responsabilidades, ya lo hemos hablado. ¿Aún así lo deseas?"

El pequeño león voló hasta la mochila cabizbajo – "No amita, estoy bien así, si me disculpan trataré de dormir el viaje"

-"Como si le costara mucho hacerlo, peluche"

-"Oh, vamos Touya, no seas tan duro con el pobre Kerito" – Reprochó la amatista

-_"Pasajeros del vuelo 458 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, favor abordar por la puerta número 5"_

-"Es hora"

* * *

La Orden del Fénix es una organización bastante popular entre el mundo de la brujería occidental, a pesar de ser una organización secreta. Es de reconocérseles que a pesar de ser tan populares, la identidad de la mayoría de sus miembros es muy bien escondida, para evitar, claro altercados, malos entendidos, problemas, y maldiciones en contra de ellos. Fue creada con el propósito de combatir la amenaza que representaban el mago oscuro Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores para la paz y la sana convivencia de las brujas y los magos del mundo mágico occidental.

Ante el segundo surgimiento del Señor Oscuro, un mago con una obsesión por la inmortalidad y el poder, la Orden del Fénix se reúne nuevamente, para combatir la amenaza una vez más, pero ahora las cosas se han puesto tensas, pues la segunda guerra incluye elementos de variada categoría, que en la primera no existían de ninguna forma.

Es así como nos encontramos en la actual situación, una reunión extraordinaria de la orden, discutiendo un tema, bueno, bastante extraordinario y polémico, pero, si la guerra se ha llevado a otro nivel por tu enemigo, ¿no es justo y necesario hacer lo mismo?

Tenso, así podía describir el ambiente que había en la habitación después de sus explicaciones iniciales, Albus Dumbledore no pudo evitar una sonrisa escuchando los argumentos de todas las personas dentro de la habitación, buenos sí, pero basados en historias sobre las cuales mucho se había inventado ya.

-"Es ilógico Albus, estás diciendo que algo que nos enseñaron a todos, ¿es una mentira?"

-"Es simplemente algo que era muy poderoso para creerlo, algo que se separó de nosotros por culpa de la soberbia de los hechiceros, y así se convirtió en un mito Minerva" - El anciano se levantó y removió su puntudo sombrero morado brillante y lo dejó en la silla donde se encontraba. – "Mucho se ha hablado y escrito del tema, pero luego se volvió algo tan maravillosamente fantasioso que simplemente se dejó olvidar, dígame, señorita Granger, ¿Qué ha escuchado de ellos?"

La tensión de la sala se desvió completamente hacia la joven que se movía incómodamente en su silla, sus ojos castaños brillaron al mirar al anciano de barba larga frente a ella – "¿Yo señor? Lo mismo que todos los que están aquí supongo"

-"Hermione es alguien con un punto de vista muy objetivo de las cosas, estoy de acuerdo en saber qué exactamente ha leído de este tema, puede darnos una visión de las cosas muy diferente a lo que todos pensemos" - Una sonrisa afable se dejó ver en las facciones del castaño, antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts

La joven que respondió al nombre de Hermione acomodó su largo cabello –"He leído que son una raza extinta, sus poderes crecieron tanto que sus mentes no fueron capaces de juzgar bien o mal, sólo poder, y comenzaron a eliminar su competencia directa, aquello que tuviera el poder suficiente para proponer una amenaza para ellos, algo similar a lo que Voldemort hace ahora, sólo que sin discriminar por sangre" – Granger acomodó de nuevo su cabello y dirigió su vista a la ventana – "Eventualmente esta… selección de poder fue acabando con su propia raza, hasta que quedaron contados y fueron destruidos por la inmensidad de poder de sí mismos"

-"¿Lo ves Albus?" – Una mujer de cabello rojo fuego habló desde el lado izquierdo de la habitación – "Tales abominaciones no existen hoy en día, y si lo hicieran, ¡no vamos a saltar con unas criaturas que sólo quieren matarse por poder!"

-"Molly querida, pero si los mitos resultan ser eso, sólo fantasía, ¿qué?. ¿Alguna vez viste con tus propios ojos a uno?" – Una mujer de aspecto gracioso y cabello corto de un rosa brillante sonrió – "No nos sobraría la ayuda extra"

-"¿Y qué sabes tú de que sean ayuda o no?" – El tono tosco usado por el hombre fue muy compatible con su aspecto, desaliñado, descuidado y muy maltratado por años anteriores en batalla

-"En estos momentos Alastor todo lo que apoye nuestra causa es ayuda valiosa" – Habló gentilmente el hombre al lado de Molly – "Estamos en una clara desventaja, y eso quedó sobreentendido en el último ataque a Hogwarts, pudieron penetrar las defensas del castillo, _aparecieron dentro_ todo mundo sabe que eso era algo imposible, y luego ¡Boom! Nos vemos rodeados de mortífagos y esas ... cosas... disparándoles a estudiantes"

-"Ese tipo de fallas en Hogwarts son exactamente el tipo de fallas que ellos nos ayudarán a controlar Arthur, no debes preocuparte" – Dumbledore suspiró sentándose de nuevo – "La amenaza que tenemos sobre nosotros es muy real, también lo es la ayuda que nos están ofreciendo. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿pueden olvidar la fantasía, y centrarse en los hechos de verdad?"

Un juego de miradas se sintió sobre todo el salón, tanto jóvenes como adultos tenían serias dudas sobre el tema, después de todo, algo que te criaron para temer y despreciar, no es algo sencillo de aceptar como aliado; pero… en el sentido práctico de las cosas, no estaban en posición de ponerse exigentes en qué tipo de ayuda podían recibir.

-"Mientras demuestren que son lo suficientemente centrados y sofisticados como para trabajar con un plan y no a sangre fría, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo" – La mujer castaña, Minerva McGonagall asintió – "Si realmente son tan poderosos como lo dices, por fin tendremos algo con qué hacerles una contra efectiva"

-"No confío en cosas que no pueden pensar claramente Dumbledore, pero confío en tus decisiones" – Alastor Moody no se mostró muy convencido

-"Nosotros pensamos que son realmente interesantes, sería muy bueno conocerlos y aprender de ellos, y bueno, no todo lo que pinten tan malo, debe serlo ¿no?" – Las grandes sonrisas de los dos gemelos de cabello rojo ante su propio comentario acarreó miradas de desaprobación de sus colegas – "¡Hey! No nos den esa mirada, confiamos ciegamente en Dumbledore y todo lo que diga"

-"Voldemort y sus aliados deben ser derrotados, y si para eso necesitamos un montón de trogloditas al estilo Pedro Picapiedra, pero sedientos de sangre, que así sea" – Un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes y actitud determinada asintió ante las miradas confusas de los demás integrantes de la Orden y la risa disimulada de la castaña a su lado – "Uh… Lo siento, demasiada TV muggle, me refiero a gente no tan avanzada de pensamiento"

-"Muy bien, espero que así sea, pues para efectos de información, tiempo y planes conjuntos, les presentaré a uno de nuestros nuevos aliados. Aún debemos discutir el asunto principal, y el descubrimiento de los _Horrocruxes_ de Voldemort"

-"¡¿Vas a traer uno ahora?!"

-"¡¿Estás loco Albus?! Esta habitación no es segura contra él"

-"No sé si eso sea algo muy prudente Albus"

-"Director, tal vez sea mejor dejarlo para otro momento"

-"Les pido calma" – Dijo el hombre de cabello blanco ante las reacciones causadas, viendo el poco efecto – "¡Calma!" – Gritó, las discusiones se detuvieron – "esto no es algo que podamos hacer cuando lo deseemos, es algo serio, tenemos una gran oportunidad y no vamos a dejarla ir por prejuicios sin fundamento alguno. Ahora, quien no desee estar, puede dar media vuelta y salir del lugar" – Un silencio sepulcral envolvió la sala – "Muy bien, ahora, permítanme presentarles a nuestro primer nuevo aliado, un hechicero"

La puerta se abrió ante la expectativa de todos sus ocupantes. A través de ella entraron dos jóvenes, hombre y mujer, de muy buen aspecto físico, mirada fría, presencia muy fuerte y una determinación que casi podía palparse. – "Un gusto conocerles, mi nombre es Syaoran Li, soy el segundo al mando en el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, a mi lado está Mei Ling Li, encargada de investigaciones y trabajo de inteligencia. Espero que nuestra alianza sea beneficiosa para ambas partes"

-"¡Eso es imposible! ¡Él es nuestro compañero, no puede ser uno de ellos!" – Un joven de cabello rojo gritó al lado de Potter – "No es tan oh so poderoso como dicen Dumbledore que son"

-"Le recomendaría que cuidara su lengua señor Weasley, podría perderla; quisiera sugerirle que no se deje llevar por las apariencias, las cosas raramente son lo que parecen" – La joven presentada como Mei Ling entornó sus ojos. –"Los hechiceros no son una raza de trogloditas al estilo Picapiedra ni mucho menos, tampoco son máquinas sin mente de matar por poder" – Varios sonrojos se expandieron por los miembros de la orden

Syaoran observó a Dumbledore y reverenció con su cabeza –"He de aclararles que estamos aquí formando una alianza únicamente por el respeto que el concilio y yo tenemos a Dumbledore y su trayectoria, no me interesa formar alianzas con razas inferiores, como lo son los magos" – Ante los rostros atónitos y ofendidos sonrió de lado –"Sí, son una raza inferior, poco poderosa, dependiente únicamente de la magia y de un palito de madera que si les es arrebatado, con ello se va su vida" -Li entornó sus ojos en 'el niño que vivió - "Potter, deberías reconsiderar quienes son los Picapiedra en la historia. Reitero, respeto a Dumbledore, pero no los respeto a ustedes como iguales, son seres humanos, y como tal es mi responsabilidad cuidar y velar por sus vidas. Nada más" – El castaño y la peli negra tomaron asiento al lado del director de Hogwarts –"Los hechos y los Horrocruxes por favor Dumbledore, tenemos cosas que atender"

El anciano sonrió ampliamente, la caballería pesada apenas comenzaba a llegar.

* * *

-"Así que el muy idiota dividió su alma pensando que eso le iba a dar inmortalidad" – La joven japonesa tomó un poco más de su café – "¿Cuantos pedazos regó por ahí?

-"Dumbledore y los Li tenían conocimiento de 4, por nuestra parte descubrimos otros 3" – Un apuesto joven de cabello negro y ojos azules sonrió a sus acompañantes – "Regulus Arcturus Black encontró el primer Horrocrux, un relicario que perteneció a uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, dejó uno falso en el lugar donde Voldemort lo había puesto, casi mata a Dumbledore por nada, su elfo doméstico lo tenía y la Orden logró acabar con él, Dumbledore encontró por su cuenta el segundo, lo destruyó solo pero le quedó una fea maldición en su mano. Si, pude curarla, no te preocupes, pero era una mala, mala, mala"

La mujer de cabello negro y ojos amatistas sonrió divertida –"No hagas chistes con la miseria ajena Eriol, puede hacer que tus palabras terminen en contra tuya" – Tomó unos papeles de la mesa dejando a un lado su té –"El tercer Horrocrux, o debería decir el primero, fue destruido hace 5 años, por el propio Harry Potter con un colmillo de basilisco para salvar a su actual novia de que muriera dándole su fuerza vital al pedazo de alma existente en el diario de la juventud de Voldemort"

-"Vaya, que romántico" – El peluche de color amarillo se estiró en el regazo de su ama –"Que te salven la vida con el diente de una serpiente gigante mientras un mago oscuro revive de ti"

-"Evítate ese tipo de comentarios tan poco importantes Kerberos, estamos en una reunión seria y la ama Sakura desea ir a descansar" – Unos ojos de color y expresión de hielo callaron al guardián del sol

-"Pero qué dem…"

-"Kero, escucha a Yue; Yue, dime Sakura por favor"

-"Como usted diga Sakura" – El ángel de cabellos plateados inclinó su cabeza y volvió su mirada a la joven Daidouji

-"Ehhh, si, si, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff fue encontrada entre las reliquias recientemente adquiridas por la familia Li, Eriol fue capaz de detectar el Horrocrux teniendo conocimiento de ellos y lo destruyó por su cuenta." – Tomoyo suspiró –"Quedan 3 Horrocruxes por destruir, suponemos que es la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, que debe estar en algún lugar de Hogwarts, no está confirmado donde aún; Nagini, la serpiente que Voldemort carga consigo a todos los lugares, y finalmente Harry Potter"

-"¿Potter?" – Repitió el mayor de los Kinomoto – "¿El mocoso que debe matar a Voldemort por la profecía?" – Tanto Tomoyo como Eriol asintieron – "¿Cómo va a matar al mago si debe morir él para que pueda morir Voldemort?"

-"Estamos trabajando en una forma de extraer su Horrocrux sin tener que matarle Touya, no te preocupes" – La reencarnación del mago Clow sonrió – "Estos son los hechos más relevantes hasta ahora del mundo mágico, los Li deben estar hablando con la Orden del Fénix en estos momentos, dejándoles conocer la existencia de los hechiceros"

-"¿Es seguro que lo sepan?"

-"Tal vez sean escépticos y algo idiotas, pero son personas con buen corazón Kerberos, sabrán aceptar los hechos y hacer lo correcto, además, no olvides que están bajo la dirección de Albus Dumbledore"

-"El hombre tiene suerte de que lo hayas conocido como Clow, Eriol, de lo contrario dudo que algún hechicero les hubiera dado una oportunidad nuevamente"

El joven sonrió levantándose – "Las casualidades no existen, sólo existe lo inevitable. Además, la guerra es de ellos, nosotros entramos como refuerzo para evitar una guerra nosotros, a nadie le haría bien una segunda guerra de nuestro mundo"

-"En eso tienes mucha razón Hiraguizawa, es mejor saldar las cuentas ahora, que hacerlo después cuando ya no sea tan viable" – Touya Kinomoto se puso de pie también – "Iré a ver qué necesitan Kaho y Nakuru en la cocina, si me disculpan"

-"¿Cocina?"

-"Oh, no le hagas caso Eriol, mi hermano tomó un curso de comidas extranjeras hace poco mientras estaba de vacaciones y aparentemente se lo está tomando muy a pecho" – Sakura sonrió mientras Kero emprendía vuelo animado

-"¡A quién le importa!. ¡Cocina delicioso, vamos a comeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

¿Corto? Seh, tal vez lo sé, tómenlo como un capítulo piloto, para testear la audiencia y saber si es de interés público y vale la pena continuarlo.

Esta es la primera actualización, Inalcanzable y Defendiendo lo Nuestro vendrán luego, pero vendrán. Les dejo aquí el primer capítulo, déjenme saber si es de su gusto o no, de verdad es muy importante para mí saberlo.

Nuevamente MIL GRACIAS por pasarse y leer la historia, si no es mucha molestia, pásense por el link de **'Review this Story' **para darme su opinión sobre la nueva trama, la historia y que tan continuable es.

¡GRACIAS!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

NinjaNat

**PD: **Dejaré el fic en la sección sólo de CCS, pues ahí empezó, si debo moverla por favor díganme, hace mucho rato no entro en contacto con la página y no sé cómo son las reglas con los crossover. Gracias


End file.
